


Cold as Ice

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (it's part of the deal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, when you date an ice-meta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: IceCaity loved her girlfriend's touch, her fingers left trails of frost in their wake.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Femslash February





	Cold as Ice

Arrowverse || KillerSnow || Arrowverse || Cold as Ice || Arrowverse || KillerSnow || Arrowverse

Title: Cold as Ice – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, teasing, vaginal fingering

Main Pairing: Killer/Caitlin

DC Characters: Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost

Summary: Prompt: Ice

Caity loved her girlfriend's touch, her fingers left trails of frost in their wake.

**Cold as Ice**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Frost's touch was cold as ice. When she dragged her fingers over Caitlin's body oh-so slowly, she would even leave patterns of frost in their wake, making Caitlin shudder pleased. A sly smile laid on Frost's blue-painted lips as she circled Caitlin's left breast, spiraling closer and closer toward her nipple. By the time the cold digit nudged the pink knob, it was already rock-hard. A small whine escaped Caitlin's lips as she arched her body off the bed, fingers fisted into the sheets.

"Ah, ah, ah. Stay still, Caity", whispered Frost darkly.

Whimpering, Caitlin sank back onto the bed, trying to contain herself. She was rewarded by Frost wrapping her lips around her other nipple, slowly sucking it into her mouth and gently rolling it between her teeth. Frost's long, white hair fell over her shoulder, tickling Caitlin's face as the meta sucked more greedily on the nipple in her mouth. Her free hand dragged down over Caitlin's stomach and Caity _eagerly_ spread her legs for her lover, making Frost chuckle.

"So _needy_ , Caity", murmured Frost, trailing kisses over Caitlin's breasts.

"Please, Lin, stop teasing", complained Caitlin, bucking up.

Ever since Caitlin and Killer Frost had been split – thanks to the new reality, _somehow_ – they had, in a way, split the name. With Frost always calling Caitlin 'Caity' anyway, Caitlin had suggest that she should keep the 'Lin' part of their name. Lin Frost, her new civil identity. Lin Frost, Caity's _girlfriend_ , with whom she now could do _entirely_ different things than just have conversations in her mind. _Finally_ they could also indulge in physical things with each other.

"I love how responsive you are", whispered Lin with a smile.

Her fingers slipped between Caitlin's legs, gently prying her folds apart. Caitlin was so _warm_ and so wet already. Her thumb circled Caitlin's clit, making Caitlin both moan and whimper at the shockingly cold touch, but she was very much into that. Her middle-finger pushed into her girlfriend's tight hole, wiggling in deeper. She crooked it, teasing Caitlin. With a smile did Frost kiss her lover deeply while pushing a second finger into her, spreading her.

"Lin", gasped Caitlin out as a third finger entered her, massaging and opening her.

Frost kissed along Caitlin's cheeks, fingering her girlfriend open until Caitlin came, pulsing and squeezing down on her, warm, slick wetness coating Frost's fingers.

"I do so enjoy playing with you, Caity", hummed Frost contently, licking her fingers.

Caitlin groaned embarrassed and covered her face, though she happily snuggled up to Frost, who gladly wrapped her arms around Caitlin to pull her closer.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt HAD to be KillerSnow! And somehow it turned out smutty xD


End file.
